Boys only day out
by HiN4-cH4n
Summary: It was supposed to be their day out... but Neji forgot their food. Luckily Hinata brought it for them but then the nightmare began. Why in the world did they have to prank her!
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! New story! Probably a two-shot or three-shot. I was kind of tired so I decided to put this chapter up and maybe in two days time the next one. Enjoy! Review and I DO NOT OWN NARUTO though I wish I would. **

**--------------**

She screamed, she fought and she fell and now she was changing. Sasuke rubbed his temples. The guys weren't exactly planning to throw her in the lake… it had been a last minute idea and all of them liked it. So pretty simply they picked her up and threw her in the lake, no big deal right?

Hah, as if, she screamed and she was even kicking. She was wearing a summer white dress… while they were in their trunks. Okay so she did have a point, they shouldn't have thrown her in, but to, actually, start squirming in such a way and screaming like that…! 

It was pretty simple /flashback!- The guys were in their Boys-only weekend. They decided to go to the lake and they were all having fun. They were in their swimming trunks and they were playing soccer. The teams consisted on Shino, Lee, Sasuke, Gai, Naruto, Sai and Neji, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Yamato; Asuma was the referee. It was an interesting match, considering it was a jutsu-forbidden game. … Hey, the guys knew that they would be unfair advantages and the game would end up in chaos. 

Everyone was playing fine. The ball was kicked by all of them and the goal keepers (Chouji & Shino) made sure no ball came in. Everyone was having fun, all of them laughing and bonding, as males do. Soon the match ended and they were sweating lightly. The winner team had the advantage to decide the next game and it was capture the flag. The teams again were mixed and they were playing again, this time, jutsus were admitted. As hard as it was to believe in the whole day Sasuke hadn't frowned, Naruto hadn't cursed and Kakashi hadn't read one of his Icha Icha Collection books (HC-… the most shocking one of all!) Soon… after a tiring session of Capture the flag they were sweating heavily. They were about to go and swim but Gai pointed out something important. 

"Neji-kun, weren't you going to bring the healthy food that the youthful Hinata-san decided to prepare for us?" Neji whipped his gaze at his sensei and smacked his forehead. All of the guys teased him and he was about to snap just when Hinata came, panting and dressed as an angel. She fell on the floor and tried to regain her breath. Neji walked towards her and held out a hand for her. She smiled lightly and stood up, dusting herself off. 

"Hinata-sama… what are you doing here?" he asked, eyebrow cocked and clearly kind of annoyed, though she didn't know why. 'Maybe because this was supposed to be their Boys-only trip…' she thought but went directly to the chase. 

"S-Sorry for interrupting you, I-I just came here to give you the food. I prepared it since a long time ago but Neji didn't take it nor came to retrieve it so I decided to come and hand it to you guys" she flushed in embarrassment at the stares she was receiving and she looked at the floor in hopes of avoiding their piercing gazes. Neji laughed softly and ruffled her hair. 

"It's okay, don't worry. Thank you for bringing this here" she nodded and turned on her heel, about to go back to her house where she was having a Girls-only beauty party. Se felt her wrist being held and she turned around, head cocked to a side in confusion and amethyst-like eyes shining in the sun. She saw the guys, all around her in a semi-circle(all guys except the senseis), Neji holding onto her wrist and the looks the guys had were of total mischief. She began to back away but Neji was still holding onto her. He looked at the guys and three of them soon had her on the air. She was pleading for them to put her down but they didn't. She began to squirm and to make them put her down. She began to scream as they were about to throw her in the lake. 

Normally she wouldn't mind, but it was a brand new dress. She had just went to buy it with the other girls and she really didn't want to fall in the lake and get it all wet and stuff, the guys, though, were totally oblivious of this fact and soon they threw her in the lake, along with them jumping in and swimming around. All of them laughed at her look and the tried to help her out but she refused to accept their help. She was outside of the lake and she glared at them, tears falling down her eyes. 

"IDIOTS!" she yelled as she ran fast outside of the clearing and jumped on a tree not too far from the clearing and sat down. She sighed as she wiped her face from the salty liquid and looked at herself. The dress was brand new. It was less than 1 hour since she bought it and now she had it totally wet and with dirt on it. Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hanabi went through so much trouble to find a nice dress that looked good on her that wasn't overly-revealing nor overly-concealing. She had fell in love with the dress and she didn't change for two reasons 1. The girls didn't let her change on purpose and 2. She wanted to impress Naruto. She sighed again and she touched the wet fabric. 

"Hey" Sasuke waved and soon sat beside her looking at another tree. Confused, she looked at him. 

"H-Hey… U-Uchiha-san what are you doing here?" she asked innocently as she rubbed her eyes, trying to clean up the tears, concealing her slightly shivering form. 

"I came to look for you" 

"R-really?" 

"Yeah… why did you run away like that?" 

"My dress…" she said as she looked away, a blush on her face. He 'ah'-ed and sighed. 

"Forgive them, they are trying to have fun and since they saw you so cute they decided to let you enjoy the day with us" he said as he looked at her. She diverted her gaze again, blushed a cherry red and he jumped off the tree. He opened his arms and instructed her to come off the tree. She hesitantly agreed and jumped down. Sasuke caught her and placed her down. 

"Come on" 

"E-eh! No, I don't want to go back there! I just made a fool of myself!"

"You didn't. Come on lets go" 

"It'd be better if I left…"

"No, you won't be using those clothes any longer, they are too wet" she nodded and followed him. 'Why is he being so nice? Wait, what did he mean when he said 'you won't be using those clothes anymore!' … kyaaah! Will they rape me or something' she wide-eyed 'no, they wouldn't, would they!' she was brought out of her thought by Sasuke. 

"Don't space-out. Come on, I'll lend you some of my clothes and my towel" he said. She sighed, relieved, and kept following him until he brought her to the shack in front of the lake, where the guys had their stuff. Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her in, as she blushed wildly. He entered the room where all the bags and stuff were scattered and he stepped out of the room. He closed the door softly and a soft thud gave away the fact that he had just sat down. Hinata sighed. 

"W-why are y-you doing this U-uchiha-san?" a soft grunt came before a small response. 

"I just want to help. Hurry up and change, I won't wait out here all year long" he said with a slight annoyance in his voice. Hinata blushed, for she had forgotten all about her soaking wet clothes and the fact that he was out there waiting for HER to change into HIS clothes. She took off her dress, leaving her in a black laced bra and matching black laced panties. Her hair, that was soaking a while ago, was beginning to dry off but now it wasn't straight as it originally was, it was slightly curled at the end but overall it looked simple and nice. She stared at the clothes Sasuke gave her. They were some black, baggy, cargo pants and a white t-shirt. She stared at both articles. She already knew that both of the articles would be way too big but they would have to do. Her underwear was still kind of wet but it'd have to do. She slipped on the pants and the t-shirt. Glad that even if the pants were long for her, the hips part fit, thus it wouldn't fall. It was loose, but not loose enough for the pants to slip off and let her in her underwear. While the shirt… was big enough for her thorax twice… if she didn't have those huge breasts but she did, and luckily the shirt fit relatively fine. 

She took the towel and began to dry her hair off at least a bit. Once done she walked to the door and opened it. Sasuke was bored and had begun to play by doing mini flames and making small circles of burnt wood in the cottages floor. Hinata giggled quietly and poked him gently. He was brought to earth and stared at her. A pink hue adorned his well built cheekbones, god had truly gifted him with a perfect bone structure, and a small trail of blood made way down his nose. She got alarmed and gave him the first thing she found… his boxers. He stared at her weirdly and took the boxers, stretching them and looking at her. She blushed and quickly apologized. 

"I'm so sorry Sasuke-san! I just grabbed the first thing at hand and ugh!" she didn't seem to know what to say, which, actually, amused him to no end. He wiped the small trail of blood with his hand and looked away from her, standing up. He took her hand and lead her to the door. 

"It's okay… you don't have to worry so much about it. It was just… fun seeing you so flustered about it" he said with a slight smirk. She frowned and pouted, making him chuckle. "You look cute like that. But you should know expressions like those don't work on me" she snorted. 

"And to think I thought he wasn't the same arrogant Uchiha prick as before" she mumbled quietly with a roll of eyes. 

"Arrogant Uchiha prick? Wow… you're one of the few people that do not praise me and worship me? That's a shocker" Hinata once again rolled her eyes. 

"Not everyone in Konoha praises you and worships you. You know that egotistical personality can bring you down one of these days" he gave an amused chuckle. 

"Egotistical?" she nodded. 

"You think you are so high and mighty just because you're the Uchiha genius and new soon-to-be Anbu captain. It's annoying. There will always be people better than you in something, no use acting as if you are the best" she said with a small frown that showed how much he got on his nerves. He faked hurt and coughed. 

"Why do you hate me so much Hinata! I'm hot and smart and strong… what can resist that" the phrase didn't seem to move her as much as he thought so he thought of another strategy. "Okay… then tell me who surpasses me in something" she smirked. 

"In speed Kakashi-sensei is still better, in strength Godaime-sama is mightier, in wits Shikamaru-kun beats you and in looks…" she muttered a name in a whisper with her face bright red. 

"Who?" 

"…" 

"Couldn't hear you" 

"You win! Okay! Feel better! No one has beat you in looks. Now don't let that get your ego even bigger!" he smirked. 

"Hinata… if all the girls swarming me hasn't built up my ego, I doubt that one statement from the Hyuuga heiress would" she blushed and looked at him. "By the way… a little while ago… didn't you call me Sasuke-san?" she widened her eyes. 

"No…" she lied. 

"Ohh… so you did! Heh… I guess we're getting closer" she glared at him. 

"As if that'd happen. Maybe when hell freezes over and Tsunade-sama kisses Jirayia-sama" Sasuke smirked. 

"What if that does happen?" 

"I highly doubt it" she said as she got her clothes and walked out the door, followed by Sasuke. 

"Hinata-chan!" she looked up and stared at all the boys with apologetic looks on their faces. 

"We're sorry… we didn't know you'd get so angry… we just thought it'd be fun" Kiba said, she stared at Naruto with glistening water drops on his chiselled chest making her cheeks burn up. Sasuke flicked her forehead. 

"hey, they're trying to apologize and you space out? Bad girl" she glared at him. 

"You're so annoying Sasuke" he cocked an eyebrow and smirked. 

"You didn't call me Uchiha or –san" he said in sing song tone. She pouted. 

"Shut up!" Kiba looked at her. 

"Hinata-sama… are you okay? You aren't stuttering…" she blinked in confusion. 

"Really?" she asked excitedly. Naruto walked towards her and leaned towards her ear. 

"Hina… is it me… or you're wearing a black laced bra?" she blushed furiously. 

"Naruto-kun!" Neji pulled Naruto by the back of his shirt and hissed furiously. 

"What in the world did you tell her?" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and blushed. 

"Well… I think her bra was wet and it got her shirt wet… so now I can clearly see her black laced bra… the shirt almost seems see-through, but she has nice breasts though" she began to hyperventilate… about to pass out while Lee and Chouji tried to keep her conscious Sasuke, Neji, Kiba and Shino almost killed Naruto and the teachers simply enjoyed the view of two large, rounded and yummy-looking breasts. But all with a monumental blush on their faces, of course. The guys apparently had noticed this fact… but had tried to ignore it, now that he mentioned it they just had to stare and they got this… itch. Their pants kind of got tighter and… blood really wanted to come out of their nose. Shikamaru though, had seemed to fall asleep at the root of a large oak tree. 

**--------**

**Hope you liked the first chapter. Review and I'll try to update soon. **


	2. AN

Hey guys,

Ok, I know… I know… when an author puts up a chapter and it's an A/N we get pissed off, even more if said author hasn't been updating for a while. And then we get freaked out when the author says that he/she can't continue their stories for a while.

Trust me, I know. Been there, done that, bought the whole souvenir store and came back.

But, I do need to put this up because I've been thinking and I owe you guys at least that much. I tried to be consistent with my updates and it is SO hard. My admiration at all of the authors who are consistent with their updates, really.

Here's the deal:

No I am not stopping indefinitely nor am I stopping permanently.

I am just putting a pause in my work for approximately 2 months more.

In know some of you guys have been waiting for even longer than that so I feel terribly sorry and I feel like scum for doing this but it is inevitable and incredibly necessary.

Those are the main aspects of it. Now for those of you who for some strange reason do care and read and understand when other authors put up excuses/reasons of why they are doing what they are doing then here's the reasoning:

For the past couple of years (last year and this one) I have been on a course called the International Baccalaureate which I'm sure some of you guys know and even some of you are probably doing. Thing is that it is a very heavy heavy heavy heavy and awful course for procrastinating and lazy people like me. So, I'm in the last stretch of it as I only have… 53 days left… or so. Therefore I can't spare any time for writing as I REALLY really wouldn't like to flunk and I'm already failing Physics just due to my laziness and I can't just fail it and having lost 2 years of my life suffering with the insane amount of work only to fail and not get a diploma.

So. This is me asking you guys to be sweet and patient enough for these couple of months and I promise I will indeed post as soon as I'm free of IB.

And no, don't think I haven't been writing for the stories because I have a new chapter partly done for each and every one of my stories not in hiatus, and even for some of the ones in hiatus, along with some new ones I have been working on. So you do have something to look forward to. As soon as I finish my exams I am free and will finally graduate and have like… 4 months or so of not doing a thing. So I will definitely write in that time span.

Anyway, I love you guys, hope you understand, if not then I understand at least.

Thank you for reading and see you guys in a couple of months.


End file.
